Message in a bottle
by Madame Morgan
Summary: Naomi Higurashi estuvo durante mucho tiempo esperando un mensaje, un algo. No se imaginó encontrarlo haciendo las compras, ni mucho menos entre la tierra. • Reto de cumpleaños. Para Bruxi.


Mamá de Kagome (Naomi Higurashi, por aquí). Familia/Spiritual.  
_Post Manga/Animé._

**Disclaimer:** A pesar de mis intentos desenfrenados por robarle a Rumiko(?), no logré nada. Así que todo es de ella, a excepción de este escrito, y los nombres y personajes nuevos que acá aparecen.

El título, "Message in a bottle", es una canción de la banda _The Police_, que sirvió de inspiración para el escrito. (:

**Aclaración: **La viñeta surge de una idea propuesta por Bruxi en el foro _¡Siéntate!_ por su cumpleaños. Viene con retraso, pero con un cariño enorme. ¡Espero lo disfrutes!

* * *

Regalo de cumpleaños para Bruxi.

* * *

# _Message in a bottle_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Habían pasado los años, como pasaba el viento sobre el templo y desordenaba las hojas que con tanta paciencia su anciano padre solía barrer y juntar en montículos pequeños distribuidos por el lugar, mientras maldecía a los demonios de los vientos, que, decía, jugaban con él, que se divertían haciéndolo rabiar. A veces también reía, compartiendo la risa con el viento, que revoloteaba alrededor de él como una amante nueva, extraña y volátil, despeinando los pocos cabellos canos que adornaban su cabeza._*_ La señora Higurashi sonreía cada vez que recordaba esa escena, así como muchas otras que cada vez rememoraba con mayor cariño.

Se encontraba pensando en eso bastante seguido, con una frecuencia cansina, que terminaba deprimiéndola en parte. Los años sí habían pasado. Con una lentitud tortuosa durante el primer tiempo, y, una vez acostumbrada al nuevo ritmo de las cosas, con la velocidad usual que hacía que pensara de pronto "¿es que ya se termina el año?", y mirara hacia afuera esperando una señal, algún mensaje del destino, del tiempo, ¡de quien sea!

Tomó una manzana en su mano y la examinó.

—Deme un kilo de estas —pidió a la vendedora, que sonrió y comenzó a guardar las de mejor estado en la bolsa. Naomi, por su parte, paso a mirar la otra góndola.

Sí, los años habían pasado con calma inaudita, lastimando un poco más su, ya de por sí, maltrecho corazón; observando su soledad con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro. Las cosas no fueron iguales desde que su esposo falleció. Cambiaron mucho más cuando por fin logró aceptar, entre ida y vuelta de su hija, que Kagome viviría finalmente lejos de ellos, demasiado lejos de ellos. Tras la muerte, más bien reciente, de su padre, la soledad en el templo se volvió pronunciada y comenzó a sopesar la posibilidad de dejar esa vida atrás, y alquilarse un departamentito en la ciudad, donde Sôta y su esposa (y su abultado vientre) podrían ir a visitarla para contarle las novedades, y de paso ella podría cocinarles algo rico, entre otras cosas. Aún lo estaba considerando.

—Deme un kilo de estos también —agregó, y la vendedora asintió enérgica.

Sí, la idea le causaba cierto temor. El templo había sido su vida desde _siempre_. Ahí se habían conocido sus padres; ahí había muerto su madre. Ahí pasaron todas las cosas más importantes de su existencia; e irse era como desentenderse de todo eso, dejarlo atrás, enterrándolo en algún lugar de su memoria, aunque de todos modos se resistiría y la atormentaría. ¿Qué sería del gran templo? ¿Quedaría a la deriva? ¿Alguien se encargaría de su mantenimiento, o con el tiempo sería abandonado, volviéndose fuente de leyendas, maldiciones, y miedos de niños y adolescentes? A lo mejor.

Pagó a la vendedora y se despidió con una sonrisa que remarcó las arrugas en sus ojos. Para ella y su cuerpo, el tiempo también había pasado.

Se giró con la bolsa entre sus manos, guardando el cambio del efectivo en su pequeña cartera de mano, y se vio sorprendida por dos pequeños niños que se acercaban hacia ella a gran velocidad, gritándose cosas que no llegaron a sus oídos con claridad. El varón la chocó, y sus cosas cayeron con gran estrépito, desparramándose las frutas, rodando por el suelo lejos de sus pies. Pero Naomi, ajena al ajetreo y ruido de alrededor, a las personas reprochando el comportamiento de los pequeños, a las señoras haciendo caso omiso y caminando por su lado esquivando las frutas, se quedó observando a la pequeña que corría hasta ella con la respiración agitada.

Era la niña que estaba junto al chico que la chocó, la que se frenó frente a todo su atónito ser. Algo dentro de ella dio un vuelco, haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran pálidas de repente, pero sin llegar a sentirse mal, sólo trastornada de pronto.

—Lo siento —sonrió la niña, mostrando sus blancos dientes y la falta de uno de ellos, con las mejillas coloradas por correr; luego miró con recelo al niño que había sido el causante de todo. Él se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

La señora Higurashi la seguía observando con sorpresa, y, como si un puño de pronto la hubiera golpeado en el estómago, perdió todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones. Los ojos castaños de la niña, podía jurar, eran iguales a los de su adorada hija Kagome. No sólo eso. El cabello negro y revoltoso le recordaba también a su hija, y algo en el aura de la pequeña parecía gritar… ¿es que acaso podría llegar a ser su reencarnación? Naomi creyó de pronto que estaba buscando excusas tontas para sentirse conectada de nuevo.

El niño que había tirado sus cosas ya estaba junto a ellas de nuevo, y miró ceñudo a la chiquilla y a la mujer, que no dejaba de observar a la que, juraba, era Kagome de pequeña. O, aunque sea, el parecido era increíble. Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas idiotas, rebeldes. La muchachita la miró, de repente alarmada, y luego se dirigió a su compañero para regañarlo, haciendo que se acercara aún más, casi obligándolo a disculparse simplemente con la furibunda mirada.

—Lo siento, señora —murmuró él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y un deje de consternación en su rostro angelical. Se sentía muy culpable; no soportaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar. Se acercó aún más, haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos que hacía su amiga, culpándolo. Tomó una de las manos de Naomi, suaves, con su pequeña mano de crío de ocho años—. No quería que se pusiera mal.

—No es nada de eso, no, no —sonrió, apretando la mano cálida del niño de ojos extraños. Tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, sus ojos casi grises parecían brillar con un matiz dorado a la luz del sol—. Vayan a jugar —agregó luego, sonriéndole de nuevo a la pequeña de cabello azabache rebelde.

Es que parecía una cruel jugarreta del destino. Las cosas se revolvieron dentro de ella. Podía jurar en ese mismo instante que esos dos niños no eran ni más ni menos que las reencarnaciones de Kagome e InuYasha. ¡Qué importaba si estaba actuando como una loca! Apenas podía creerlo… esos dos pequeños soles, jugando juntos en el mismo comercio donde ella hacía sus compras… parecía una simple broma.

De repente, se sentía tan liviana y feliz.

La niña también se acercó a tomarle la mano, mirándola confundida. Era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión la extraña calma que sintió al tomar la mano de la señora Higurashi, persona a la que, según su memoria, no había visto en su vida. Aunque sea, en la vida actual. Sintiéndose completa y feliz, como si su madre le hubiera comprado el mejor dulce de todos, le sonrió nuevamente y soltó una risita divertida; en respuesta, el niño bufó, sentía que estaba siendo presente de algo que no tenía que ver del todo con él. ¿Y quién era esa vieja de todos modos?

—¡Nos vemos, señora! —gritó ella, tomando a su compañero de la mano y echando a correr, haciendo que él trastabillara, y sus mejillas se tiñeran de un suave rojo.

—¡No corras tan rápido, Akira!

La señora Higurashi se quedó largo rato observando a los dos niños perderse a lo lejos, entre las piernas de los adultos, jugando a las escondidas, riéndose, ajenos a la profunda oleada de amor que acababan de darle con el simple hecho de cruzarse con ella ese día, de darle un vuelco a su vida tan de repente, con un golpe tan sordo a su cabeza que dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor por un largo rato.

Sí. Esos dos no podían ser otros… Se preguntó quién sería la madre de esa niña, y pedía a los dioses que le diera todo el amor que ella deseaba darle en ese momento.

Sin embargo, observando el cabello oscuro de Akira, sintió como si algo muy pesado cayera sobre ella, llenándola de una paz increíble; una sensación que no era capaz de explicarle a nadie. Su hija… su hija había sido feliz. Sí, lo sentía con cada fibra de su ser. Kagome había vivido una vida plena y feliz, rodeada de seres que la amaban.

Sin ser consciente del ruido alrededor, aún sonriéndose, no se reparó del hombre a su lado, que con parsimonia había juntado las diferentes frutas y las había guardado otra vez en la bolsa. Él se sonrió, sabiendo que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención en lo absoluto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó, haciendo que Naomi volviera al presente y se encontrara con la mirada amarronada. El hombre, a quien le daba unos cincuenta años, le tendió la bolsa con una sonrisa—. Niños —agregó, girando a verlos a lo lejos—, seres increíbles.

—Sí —murmuró ella. Tomó la bolsa y se lo agradeció—. ¿Son sus hijos?

—¿Míos? —rió él—. No, no, mis niños ya están grandes. Han encontrado su propio camino. —La miró un rato, mientras ella asentía. Era la misma situación, ni más ni menos—. Me toca a mí retomar mi camino ahora.

—Es cierto —aseguró ella, devolviendo una sonrisa franca. El cabello del hombre presentaba ya muchas canas, pero conservaba bien el negro en muchas otras partes. Tenía rasgos toscos, pero resultaba burlonamente atractivo a su modo. Naomi se encontró sonrojada de pronto, sin entender de qué iban esos pensamientos en su mente. ¿Acaso no estaba grande para andar con esas tonterías?

Se miraron un rato, sin saber qué decir. Naomi finalmente tomó la iniciativa.

—Es hora de que siga con las compras.

Se sintió levemente idiota al darse cuenta que deseaba que el hombre la retuviera.

—Sí, yo igual.

Le sonrió un momento. Naomi le agradeció de nuevo el gesto de recoger sus cosas y caminó unos pasos alejándose, aunque retrasó el momento lo más que pudo.

—Disculpa —siguió él, acercándose, y tomándola descaradamente del brazo—, ¿sería…? Me llamo Hiroto.

Naomi lo miró sorprendida durante un momento, y luego soltó una risa. Lo miró durante unos segundos con sus ojos marrones, llenos de un brillo extraño, hasta que se decidió.

—Soy Naomi.

Él sonrió.

—¿Te acompaño, Naomi?

La señora Higurashi se encontró aceptando la compañía amistosa de un hombre por primera vez en muchos años.

Y, algo tal vez muy tonto, la hizo pensar que el encuentro con esas dos criaturas fue como un mensaje, como el mensaje que venía esperando cada año; que, además de llenarla de paz y alegría, le remarcó algo importante. Tal vez sí era tiempo de dejar ciertas cosas atrás, y seguir adelante. Encontrar el camino, como bien lo habían logrado encontrar Kagome y Sôta.

* * *

El mensaje propiamente dicho, lo halló dos días después de encontrarse con las reencarnaciones de dos almas destinadas a estar juntas por toda la eternidad. Lo encontró entre lágrimas emocionadas, cuando por simple curiosidad y azar del destino, ingresó al lugar donde el pozo reposaba con inusitada calma; el único espacio del gran templo Higurashi que no limpiaban los hombres contratados, y se guardaba para ella con un placer casi tortuoso.

Había limpiado todo el templo, con calma y cánticos tranquilos, con paz en todo su interior después de _saber_ que su hija estaba bien, totalmente bien. El pozo parecía irradiar un aura de armonía intensa, haciendo que Naomi se encontrara de repente sonriendo a la nada, sonrojándose por el gesto tonto de adolescente que había hecho Hiroto al llegar al templo con una excusa muy mala, sólo para visitarla; y luego pensando en qué estaría haciendo su hija en ese mismo momento, pero con quinientos años de diferencia, deseando poder contarle que se encontraba con renovada energía, que incluso tenía nuevas ideas, nuevas metas que cumplir.

Guiada por la curiosidad, y algo que ella solía llamar su sexto sentido, conocido como simple y llana intuición, se acercó al pozo y miró hacia abajo. A pesar de creer que iba a estar sumamente oscuro, lo encontró tenuemente iluminado, como por luz divina. Frunció el ceño y miró alrededor, pensando qué pretexto podría utilizar si bajaba al pozo y luego no podía subir y se viera en la obligación de pedir ayuda a los gritos.

Finalmente, se decidió a bajar con cautela con la escalera que siempre permanecía dentro del pozo, "por las dudas", a la espera de cualquier cosa. Cayó con un salto sordo sobre la tierra llena de pequeños pedazos de huesos que no eran visibles desde su altura, y miró hacia arriba, al aro que formaba el pozo, observando las maderas del techo.

Sintió que algo tiraba de su alma y la elevaba hacia ningún lugar, la zamarreaba en la altura, la hacía girar y luego la soltaba, y sonrió, confundida, con pensamientos inconexos, figurándose que Kagome pasaba por lo mismo, por alguna razón que no encontró en ningún lugar de su mente. Fue como si su propia hija estuviera en el mismo lugar; sentía la calidez de su alma chocando contra la suya, y se preguntó si acaso Kagome no estaría en el pozo en ese momento, otra vez, tantos años en el pasado.

—¿Kagome? —susurró tontamente, y luego negó con la cabeza, aún sonriendo. Como si pudiera contestar.

Como si de un imán se tratara, su mirada se dirigió a sus zapatos, mirando con curiosidad la tierra bajo sus pies.

_¿Acaso…?_

Si siempre hacía caso a su intuición… Se agachó y comenzó a correr la tierra con rapidez, sin saber exactamente qué la hacía hacer eso. Finalmente sus manos se chocaron con algo que no podía correr, y su mirada se comenzó a empañar.

* * *

Al final, no pudo separarse del templo. No se fue a vivir a un departamento en la ciudad, y Sôta, su mujer y su pequeño nieto la venían a visitar al templo, y comían en reuniones familiares amenas, en la misma casa que los vio crecer. Hiroto se había unido a ellos después de un tiempo, y Naomi se sintió contenta de que Sôta aceptara al hombre como si fuera su padre.

No, al final, no pudo separarse del templo, más por el pozo que albergaba el único contacto con el pasado que por otra cosa. Sí, eso mismo era. Sobre todo después de encontrar cierta caja con un pergamino contando la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia, que tenía el cabello negro como Kagome y las orejas de perro iguales a las de InuYasha…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

_*_ Sé que estoy loca, pero el viento es una pequeña referencia a _Kagura_. Ni me miren así, ni nada.

* * *

**Nota:**

Andaba con unas ganas locas de escribir este fic desde que Bruxi propuso la idea, nomás me tardé bastante por asuntos personales y otros deberes que debía cumplir primero.

Disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo, y espero que todos ustedes lo disfruten igual, en especial Bruxi, que es una personita adorable, a la que tuve el placer de conocer en el foro (:

Un beso boomerang para todos ustedes (síp, quiero que vuelva),

_Mme._


End file.
